The Storie of the Beast
by Hannah Melto
Summary: In locating Beast Boy Raven uses a book that shows her all of beast boys past... and in better understanding him she not only finds him but a love for him.
1. The Wonder Of Reference

The story of the beast

Summery: In locating beast boy ravin uses a book that shows her all of beast boys past... and in better understanding him she not only finds him but a love for him.

**Rahaha I'm back! I've been working on art so haven't been able to post anything in a good couple of years.. but i have been thinking of things to write. This is my first Beast boy Raven fan fiction (romance adventure humor..and awesomeness) and its more of a practice for righting at length. I plan for ti to be kind of long so don't freak if it doesn't get completely on track and give you what you want right away. I also have no internet so that has inspired me to sort of make up some of the characters past in the bits I cant remember from the comic books or the show. So thats a warning there.. that if its not correct please don't kill me, Im taking some liberty in OCC. To be honest its less of a challenge but a lot more fun. And I write these for fun. Warning number two. I'm not a very good speller, in fact I suck, and no I'm not gonna have someone I know prof read these and I don't have time to get them checked online. IF it bothers you that much, you may kindly point out the mistakes I will make an effort to fix them for future readers. Warning three.. I have no idea why I'm righting all this. I guess just back up. I don't mind criticism in reviews but I know when the heat turns up and the flames show. But I normally don't even read the authors notes when there this long. There normally filled with text talk and so much fan fic slang that by brains explode as the explanations are caught at crossfire. HOW BOUT THIS! GOT YOUR ATTENTION NOW! nope? ah well if you read the whole thing.. type Bananas at the end of your review.. or just Bananas if you don't wanna say anything... cause I like bananas, bananas are good... ( if you got that reference let me know.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or beast boy or raven. nor there romance.

Chapter One. The Wonder Of Reference

Beast Boy had been missing for weeks. And the titans were far beyond slightly worried. They had reached a full man hunt. Cyborg was at the tower as the control center, watching criminals, doing searches of taps from the cities in the area, and trading messages between every super hero that could afford time to look. Robin and Starfire had taken to searching nearby planets to make sure he wasn't abducted. The others kept busy but ravin had a plan of her own. In these situations its always to know best what you are looking for, she had been the only one to even think of the possibility that beast boy had run away, although it has happened times before. Most of the team had regretted not paying more attention to the green little changeling in the few weeks before he vanished. And Ravin, though she would have finally been able to read in peace.. could not stop thinking about the grass stain.

Which is why, when the other titans scoured the land, sea and stars, she found her self here, an old forgotten down in the english country side standing out front of a antique store. The building its self was a tin brick building that had the look of being stretched as bent and shifted up to the top floor. The windows were grimy to a point of just being a non transparent gross shade of brown. The address was faded gold numbers nailed to a faded piece of green wood above the door of the shop; which had matching green paint slowly chipping off its edges. The name of the shop was hard to read through the grime of the window, but it had been cleaned enough so that you could make out the words " Old Reference" and beneath it an illustration of a writing desk. Ravin smirked at the name reveling in a sense of confront. Taking a breath she stepped in, a small chime of a bell was heard over her as the door opened, and then slammed shut as she now stood just in the main room. If that is, you could call it that. It was more like a library; and not a very clean and organized one ether. The shelves stood tall and warped under the wait of the large spied books they supported and the many strange items they housed. As Raven looked up she saw that the ceiling was far higher then she expected, it was the roof of the building in fact. The front room when through all three floors, and the book cases and shelves were piled in such a way that it reminded her slightly of that Mc ensure panting, only less gravity and.. reality defying . In the few places where there were no shelves, or the later to clime higher into the vertical maze she found a small area by a fire place, and though there were shelves on every wall the middle was quite clear except for an old couch, two ratty torn up arm chars, and a dusty book covered coffee table.

Suddenly the sound of rolling was heard off in another room.. or floor, Raven couldn't tell as the sound bounced and echoed through fire code violating house. For fear of danger she took her stance, not willing to chance anything at this point. The sound of rolling grew closer accepted by the sound of some books falling or pages being flipped through.. a glass breaking. As raven sensed the presents was close her hands began to emmet a black energy ready to strike when...

"RAVEN!" said a voice, Rave looked up and saw a head that had popped up from one of the book shelves. It was a girl, and a very strange one at that. Her hair was jet black tied up in a wild bun allowing the ends to poke out from all directions, a clump of hair hung in front of her face and curled down to her shoulder just above her collar bone. Her eyes were a wild green that was like a forest in spring. They were wide as they scanned the hooded girl in question.

Raven removed her hood, and was greeted by a gasp and the girl vanishing as she lessened to the noises from before at a much faster pace, and with more glasses broken. Until the strange girls stumbled out before ravin. " Hey Reference. Long time no see." said raven giving a small smile. Reference smiled back.

"Come in! You have got stories to tell! I'll brew us some tea" Reference spoke in a thick coginy accent. She dragged ravin off to the small kitchen in the back. Raven watched how reference started opening cubers only reveling a surplus of cook books in every different language, one looked like it was Tameranien. She sighed at the antics of her old friend and got a good look at what she was wearing. On the whole, it matched the shop, it was filthy. it was almost if she had been sitting on the shelves collecting dust her self. Her black dress pants were ratted and torn and off her waist line was a belt that from which hung a slew of pouches and trinkets. She wore a tie up plane black vest, styled like a corset, under this was a dark green cotton shirt that was cut slightly at the color and tied back up with lacing. On the vest held even more trinkets, brooches and watches, metals even. And over all of this was a light wool jacket that was unbuttoned and reached just below her knee. As she reached up, discovering the tea at last, Raven notisted her hand, and the many rings on it. Most of which the styles clashed but the one most prominent was a poison ring that sat on the pointer finger of her right hand. Raven decide to make conversation as the water boiled.

"Clever name for a shop, _Reference_."

"Hey it works considering how old I am, and no one actually thinks its my name."

"How old are you again?"

"Don't remember... I stopped counting some where around 900, stupid curse."

"Understood completely. So what do they call you if not 'Reference'?"

"Well I go by Rachel Roth." Ravens eyes widened and her mouth opened a gape.

"Really?"

"Naw just messing with ya. I go by Ella Mockingbird." she said laughing

"Sounds like you." said Raven coldly. Reference shrugged, as she did the many objects on her rattled around a bit.

"Thats some bling you got there." Raven remarked as reference began working on the tea.

"My mum used to say less is more." Raven raised an eyebrow " Well I've never been much to lessening at her."

"Your grammar astounds me as usual."

"Your just jealous cause I sound like a rock star."

They both let out a small short laugh until Raven remembered that wasn't the first time she heard that joke.

_It was during one of there fights with mad mod. And Raven had made some comment about the royal guard robots they are fighting. And beast boy had been stupid and was hypnotized faster then you could blink into thinking he was a brit. _

_ "British engineering love. Finest in the world." said Beast Boy proudly _

_ "Will you please stop talking like that." pleaded raven in her usual monotoned voice. _

_ "Your just jealous cause I sound like a rock star." and then he preceded to air guitar._

"Hey Raven? You ok?" asked reference

"Sorry what?"

"Raven, i've been telling ya for the past 5 minuets that the tea is done and you were just standing there with a smile on your face. Didn't know you liked tea that much."

"Huh? oh umm.. Sorry. I sort of spaced out. A friend of mine once made the same joke." As she finished she followed Reference into the living room. The two sat down and each took there tea.

"Hmmmm a friend. Thats new. Last I heard from you they were just team mates." said reference with a knowing smirk on her face, until it was wiped away by a frown. "WAIT! That means I'm not your only friend anymore. I don't wanna share you." she said with a pout sipping her tea. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Reference..."

"OK I'm only joking. THANK GOD! You've got friends now so I don't have to feel drained from keeping you entertained. Oh a rhyme!" she got excited and leaned back into the arm chair. "Well with all your great new friends I'm guessing you here for a reason considering you didn't drop a line. so whats on your mind? Oh another one!"

Raven frowned at her distracted friend. Though she had known the girl for years she still had not quite gotten used to her behavior.

"Well I'm here about my friend actually. He's been missing for weeks."

"Hmmm. So why see me? Do I know him?"

"Well no.. you see I figured if the rest of my friends are looking for him on a larger scale thinking he was taken, that I could search on a smaller scale. Like he took a personal journey. The problem is I already checked with his old team members and they haven't seen him. And thats the only place we knew where to look. Everything else about him is a mystery. I need to learn about him so I can figure out where he might have gone."

Reference got a large smirk on her face as her eyes grew narrow. She gulped down the rest of her tea and stood up fast, almost knocking the coffee table and its many books over.

"Sounds like a fun challenge. Im game.. whats his name? Oh i am on a roll with the rhymes today.. I'm not evening trying."

"Beast boy."

"Beast Boy... hmmmmmmm..." and with that she was off. Raven quickly followed. And as she did she continued to notice something about the house. From the outside it looked no longer then 20 feet wide but inside it stretched ten times as long; as far as she could tell. The towering cases made it hard to really figure that out. She began gliding as she realized she was loosing track of Reference, who was quickly speeding up and down the rows in the maize.

"Where are we going?"

"The library." Raven was as close to flabbergasted as she's ever been. And then slightly frustrated by the confusion.

"Your entire house is a library!"

With this Reference slowed down and stopped in front of a rather large door. She spun around to Raven and smiled.

"Haven't you noticed something about this house, how strangely large it is?" Raven looked around again. "Its a space saver charm. What ever room is not occupied gets magically squished to fit what it is outside. And because its just me, I can have the outside look small. I just cant through a party." she joked as she opened the large door revealing a library with shelves that seem to stretch to the sky. And a glass sealing. in the center was a long table. " Take a seat raven I'll be right back."

Raven worked her way to the center of the room and sat down at one end of the long wood table. She looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling and notisted that the sun was starting to set, casting a dusky glow all through the library, making it look magical. She began to get lost in thought. She hasn't visited Reference for years. In a sad way she didn't need to. She had met her long ago when looking for a place to stay, before arriving in jump city. Reference took her in and shared with her many over her books. Raven still got books in the mail from her now and again, and they wrote each other, but she had grown so close to her team, so relaxed, that even if she did go, she would have brought friends. Beast Boy would like her. She would laugh at his jokes. She enjoyed the ADD silly cheese humor of them. They were quite similar, though Reference was much stranger having only the company of herself for the most part. If only Beast Boy had left a note or had been smart enough to tell some one what he was up to instead of disappearing like a stupid brainless annoying little...

SLAM!

Ravens thoughts were interrupted Reference 'presented' her findings.

"Ok heres what I got. His section in the super hero files, new paper clippings from being a titan and doom patrol, his official physical and his comic books."

"He has comic books?"

"Yeah. I guess its sort of the nerds way of thanking you guys from being heros and saving them. Oh this one is my fav. They took some liberties by the looks of it."

Raven picked up the comic book and let out a short laugh, looking at green man with side burns a 70s hair style and a strange looking red and white uniform.

"As amusing as this would be, its written by fans. I don't think it can help me much."

"Maybe he's at a comic book convention in the states?"

"Already tried that. Every convention in the U.S. and Japan."

"Yikes. Ok how bout the medical records? Oh looks here he's got sensitive ears and neck."

"whats that support to mean?"

"umm ' subject Beast Boy appears to take on cat like behaviors when his ears are fondled, scratching the neck his leg will begin to twitch.' sounds like the perfect house hold pet"

"ok I so... didn't need to know that."

"I don't know, sounds like you could get him to shut up with a touch of the fingers." she replied with a suggestive wink.

Raven just scowled and continued working through the files.

"Is this really all you have on beast boy?" she asked as her search began to look all in vain.

"Well thats the problem, Beast boy doesn't appear in my records until he was twelve, when he joined Doom Patrol. Before that its like he never existed." Raven looked deep in thought considering her friends words.

"How about Garfield Logan?"

Reference thought for a minute before darting off. She came back with a small thin book. As Raven flipped through it she notisted there were only four newspaper article clippings.

The first one she looked at a happy couple in a black and white picture holding a smiling baby boy. The head line read " Family of scientist on the move." taken from an Austrian new paper.

_Today we say goodbye to some of our best anthropologist as they leave Australia to head toward Rio Brazil to study the many species of birds, animals, insects and plant life. Dr John Logan and Dr Helena Logan leave our shores with there newly born son Garfield on a journey to study new life. _

Raven skimmed the rest and quickly jotted the name of the university they worked at down. She looked at the smiling boys face. Yup, that was Beast Boy, though who would have thought he was an aussy. She turned the page to a grimmer head line.

_MR AND MS LOGAN FOUND DEAD AFTER HORRIBLE ACCIDENT. _

Raven not wanting to intrude, quickly skimmed the article before her eyes landed on _there son Garfield logan has yet to be found. _Next to this article was a small missing persons add with his name and description '_18 month old Garfield Logan, Blond hair, Green eyes, 16 pounds, response to 'gar' If you have any information please contact the police department of rio or the university of anthropology in Australia. _

Turning the page she found the next article, the headline read 'small green wild boy found.'

_Though the green child found in the jungle no longer fits the physical description, DNA has identified him as the missing person Garfield logan who disagreed after his parents death at the age of 18 months. It has been three years sense he has gone missing putting him at the age of about 4 1/2. He has been taken into care by a team of american scientists, who have already discovered that his behavior has been changed from surviving on his own in the jungle. The way this happened in still unclear but it seems that his skin was not the only thing that was affected in the accident that killed his parents. _

Raven stared at the black and white photo of a four year old beast boy on a lab table, he was on all fours and sniffing a toy that had been put in front of him with a curios expression. To be honest she was not surprised that beast boy had spent some ears in the jungle. It made sense considering his behavior sometimes. Not to mention that his powers which give him animal instant as well, would have allowed him to survive. She looked at the photo again and notest ribs showing on the torso of the young boy. I guess they didn't help enough.

She turned the page again to find a head line that almost knocked her off her chair. " 11 YEAR OLD GRADUATING UNIVERSITY." mesmerized she read on.

_From his humble beginnings, of being found at age four in the jungle, young Garfield Logan has shown greatness in being the only person to graduate a university at age 11 with a degree in anthropology and a dotter in zoology from the university of natural studies in washington. The now Dr. Garfield Logan plans to return to rio brazil to complete his parents work. Many of his profferers the very people that raised him see much greatness in him, and know his future to be bright and full of discovery. _

Next to the article was another missing persons add. _Garfield Logan, age 11, hight 4'2''. Green hair, eyes and skin. last seen boarding a plain to Rio De Janetro yet was not abroad when it arrived. _

Ravin was shocked. Beyond shocked. she looked at the young boy in his graduation gown, showing his trademark toothy grin. She had wished the articles were longer because she would need a long explanation from Beast Boy about why he never told them he was a college grad. She leaned back in the char and let out a long sigh. Rio, Australia, Washington. Three new places was a start but as she started to think she couldn't really think of a reason he would go back to any of them. She looked up at Reference who was reading a Teen titans comic book.

" I hate to follow a week lead but I guess I'm going to washington."

" Didn't get enough from the articles?"

"Just factual, what I need is to get inside his head and figure out why he might go to these places."

Raven looked down at the articles searching for something. A frase, something hidden in the text, or a message in a photo. With out saying a word Reference stood up and motioned for her to follow. They climbed up the small stairwell to one of the balconies. They kept walking till they reached about half way when Reference stopped and pulled out a black book that looked untouched. She handed it to raven.

"Twilight.. are you serious?"

"It's there cause I thought no one would think to pick it up." she said with a smile as the door part of the bookcase started sinking into the wall then sliding off to the side. " hang on to that book, I need it to close the door." she said as she walked forward. Raven held the book between her thumb and pointer finger as if it was beast boys sock.

" Not a fan of vampires Raven?"

" Not when the stories written this bad."

" You've read it?"

" A christmas gift from Starfire. I had to." Reference just chuckled and kept walking. Now that ravin notisted this room was almost completely bare. All that was there was a leather trunk against the back wall. Reference bent down and opened up. inside was a book. It was completely white and looked brand new, for a moment raven stepped back as the thought of another white book came to mind. But Reference picked it up none the less and stood up to face Raven.

" Now I wouldn't do this if we weren't friends. This book is one of a kind and can never be copied. In it lies the answers. You may borrow this book till you find your friend, and then bring it back to me. Now your free to spend the night here, or move on with your quest."

" I think I should get moving now thanks." she gave a smile as they headed out together. As Raven was heading out the door Reference grabbed her arm and held her in.

" I almost forgot. Every journey must start at the end."

" Whats that support to mean?"

" Sorry im in criptic mode." and with that Raven was pushed out and the door slamed"

"I hate criptic mode."

**WOW that was longer than i had thought.. and theres still so much story to go. Yes it will mostly be about beast boy, but with some reactions from raven and yada yada yada. sigh.. i never thought i would type out GARFIELD LOGAN that much.. sorry if the info is kind of repetitive. also i know i kind of focused on my oc but i couldn't resist. next chapter will be more raven and some more beast boy and what ever else i can think of. ALSO in case you were wondering.. no those rhymes were not planed. as i was re reading it i started to notise that i was uncontionaly giving her rhymes, and she really seems the type to point them out so i added it in for fun... ok.. gnight!**


	2. The Book and the Train

The story of the beast chapter 2

**MUAHAHA I'm back! WELL I really never left. Sort of.. i wound up typing the first chapter all in one night and the start of this one too. Along with some plot structor and things like that.. ideas of moments. I didn't sleep till 5 am.. and then slept till 12.. so I'm a little out of it, hopefully this can get me back on track... And they will be posted at different times.. i guess... Any who chapter two! btw i kind of made up the university cause it feels weird using an existing one. ( or at least I think its a made up school... O.o ) **

**To answer a question I received about the first. I am aware he sort of grew up in africa but I know more about Rio and brazil then the countries in africa, so don't worry I will make a mention of it. And thanks for the question.**

Chapter Two. The Book and the Train.

Raven arrived home later. After explaining her findings to Cyborg, leaving out the part about him being a college graduate, he helped her conclude that the best place to start would be at the university where he was raised in washington. Though he was still watching over the man hunt from titans tower, so Raven would have to go alone. She went to her room grabbing a few things and packing them in a leather bag that she then swung over her shoulder. Normally she wouldn't carry much on her, but she could tell that this journey might be long. not in the actual traveling from place to place. raven could just teleport. But she may have to spend some time in each place to find the answers she seaked. On her way out of the tower she past by beast boys room. her heart sank In the quite nothingness she could hear coming from behind the door, or not coming..

she sighed and entered the room sitting on the bed. taking a deep sigh and with it his sent. She lay down her head on her pillow till she realized that she had been in such a hurry to get home that she had yet to look at the book that Reference gave her. She sat up and pulled it out of her bag and flipped through the pages. All blank. In frustration she tossed the book onto the pillow and fell closely after it. It just didn't make sense that a blank book would have the answers. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes tight in frustration. This was so unlike her, lying on a teem mates bed, frustrated, about to take off with out a strong lead. Stupid beast boy.

Just then from beneath her eyelids she notest a glow coming from the side of the book against the pillow. In picking it up she saw that a small green hair had been pressed to the cover. She new it had to be beast boys. She watched as the green hair glowed bright emerald and began to grown and twist and turn and break across the book forming letters in the most beautiful script '_the Book of the Beast' _she watched as the emerald letters glowed brighter as the cover its self shifted to a deep shade of green. She opened the book to find words still filling the pages and as she began to read them she heard a frimilar voice in her head. she closed the book to look at the spine and saw that for the authors name read ' Garfield Logan'. She opened to a random page closer to the end and watched as black ink marks danced across the page forming the words ' no skipping'. Raven let out a sigh. She would have to read the entire book on Beast Boy before she could get to the part of him leaving. As much as she wanted to find the missing titan and bring him safely home, the idea of lessening to a book consisting only of him made her sneer at the irony of him still being able to annoy her even when he had seemingly vanished.

As raven started to leave the tower Cyborg stopped her.

" Hey Raven! I got orders from Robbin. You gotta take the train to washington."

" Your joking right? That trip takes a 36 hours by train, Im losing time as it is by teleporting."

"Easy Rae, didn't know you liked the grass stain that much." Cyborg smirked almost proud at the anger he got out of her.

" I don't..." Raven growled through clenched teeth, her wide with rage. "I just want the trouble he's putting us through to end."

"Easy easy, I get it. We all miss him. But Robin got word from the white house, there on high alert right now. All super heros are confined to normal means of transportation. They want to make sure that BB is not the only one missing, but because were looking for him were hard to keep track of."

"Ugh.. what a pain.. why can they just trust us to raise our hand if were missing?"

Cyborg raised and eyebrow. "I'm joking"

"Hehe.. well I can even use ma Babies!" Cyborg let out a sniffle as Raven rolled her eyes. After composing himself he handed her a train ticket and a passport.

"Why do I need a passport if I'm just going to washington?"

"Well if Washington's a dead end I recommend heading here." Cyborg handed her a note. "Its the address to where BBs parents were buried."

"Buried.. thats kind of dark for Beast Boy. What about a home town or an old house?"

"House doesn't show up on records and I doubt his home town would be of any interest to him seeing how he was only there for a few months after he was born. But if you want to ask around the town were they are buried is also the home town."

"Thanks Cyborg. I'm off."

"Good luck, bring him home. So I can whoop his butt."

As Raven arrived at the station she pulled out Beast Boys book. Sitting down, waiting for the train, she began to notes more differences. The texture of the cover was no longer fabric, it was leather. A green skin leather that was ragged and out of place, making the book hold a messy look to it. the binding was loose and some of the pages had taken to looking almost chewed on. There were claw marks all over the cover. In fact it remind her a lot of beast boy, and if it was his life it would make sense that the book would change to fit the person, but the script confused her.

It was elegant, golden, and each stroke put the very book to shame. Maybe it was just because it was a magic book that the words held some elegance to them, but as she opened it and began to read she saw that the words and frases were composed so wonderfully, she turned back a page and saw the most beautiful illustration. Rich emerald greens, clashed with ruby reds and safari blues, the page it self looked as though it was a piece of jewelry. the illustration depicted a boy crouched on a tree branch facing a raven that was perched up on a branch beside him. his hand starting to stretch outward toward the bird with an innocent glee full look on his face. They were surrounded by leaves in the tree tops and several other birds of different kinds hiding away. Raven looked at the bird and back to the image of beast boy. She had assumed that the presents of her bird was fact that she possess the book. But the look in the boys eyes made her hands tighten on the book, she felt her heart speed up, a faint blush crawling upon her cheeks, never has she seen beast boy looking so.. sooo...

"Miss?"

Raven jumped up to see one of the employes of the translation.

"Miss Raven yeah?" Raven nodded. " Your gonna miss yur train."

Raven looked around and noticed that she had drew a crowd, how long had she been out of it? She quickly grabbed her bag pulling her cloak further down to hide her embarrassment. but it didn't help, she could feel the eyes of the crowds on her as she mad her way to bored the train. she closed her eyes trying to calm down when... POP! A light bulb burst just behind her, taking a few more with it by the fact it surprised and embarrass her further. The good news was that she no longer felt the eyes on her, the bad news is it was the several cries and confused conversations that she over heard. with out a second thought she hopped on the train and raised to her seat curling up by the window trying to meditate to clam herself down.

She awoke several hours after having falling asleep during meditation, she rubbed her hand on her face. Sleeping during meditation isn't something she's done for years, and it always seemed to through her off. She grimaced at what she was wearing in noticing she had grabbed some unwanted attention. She stood up to head over to the bathroom to change into something a little less ostintations. She appeared wearing dark jeans and a grayish purple tank top. over it was a dark gray cotton coat. As she sat back down she started to pull her hair up into a bun, leaving two clumps on to hang on the side of her face. She gazed out the window and knotted it was sun set as they were ridding through some part of the country. She sighed and looked at her bag next to her, with the green book on top. She hastily picked it up and opened to the first chapter. "Early memories" it was called. She began reading as Beast Boys voice filled her thoughts, reading his monolog.

_Much of my child hood I don't really remember, although I'm sure that comes as no surprise. No one remembers when they first open there eyes or speak a real language for the first time. And as I grow I seem to forget more things. But there are some things I cant forget. The smell of sea air mixing with the sound of seagulls and waves crashing against rocks. The sunlight on my face as I was held in my mothers arms, with the feeling of protection. And my fathers voice. _

_ Im guessing I take after him when it comes to never knowing when to shut up, my memory of my mom speaking to me is in whispers, when my dads is like, opera loud..._

_ I also remember birds. Birds singing and chirping, of every different shape size and color. Soaring through the sky, dancing with the wind. Im actually most confutable in a bird form. Even when I'm soaring off to battle, I just cant stop the smile that forms in my heart... it would form on my face but birds don't really smile all that well._

_ I also have a memory I'm not to fond of. Its not very clear, but what I do remember has been etched into my mind. Sweltering heat, a white light, fire, screaming. and thats it. I know not the happiest thing, and despite my carefree behavior something you never would have expected, but it haunts me, and if not for my friends I would be lost. _

Raven closed the book with a sigh. She couldn't believe this was Beast Boys mind. He had done such a good job of hiding his intelligence that even when presented with physical proof, it was still beyond her comprehension. Raven shut her eyes and tried to picture beast boys memories using the images from the news articles, it wasn't hard considering how detailed and beautiful they where. She was so lost in thought when...

BANG!

The train jolted to a stop.

Raven looked down to the door leading to the next car. She was in the back just before the lounge car, and she could tell by the sounds that whatever was going around was in the front. Soon the loud speaker came on.

"This is a stick up, we're here to rob this here train! So our boys gonna come round to each car, have your valuables ready and stay where you are, and don't no one be a hero or it will be the last thing you'll ever do."

Raven raised an eyebrow. Not only was it her luck to get the train that they planed to rob, delaying her trip, but the double negative implied some kind of loophole. 'Don't no one be a hero'? She would have to follow that order to heart. She stood up and started to move towards the door when an elderly man stopped her by grabbing her elbow. He didn't need to say a word, she could sense the fear for all there life's filling his heart and his eyes. He was worried that she would make things worse, and get her self killed.

"I'll be fine." she assured him " and so will everyone else." Raven couldn't see her own face, but she had hoped to look confident, she at least felt confident, the man looked at her with a second thought.. and let go. Lowering his eyes with a sigh. And with that Raven gave a small smile and headed through the door.

She had gone through 3 cars before she was met with anyone. Two tall skinny men in what looked like steam punk cowboy gear. One who had his shirt off she saw was tattooed with a large skull. He noticed Raven as she entered.

"Oi! you lass! we told everyone to remain as you were!" he shouted as he started waking up to her, his yelling causing the people to cower even more as they watched wide eyes with fear.

"You also said to ready my valuables, my car is at the front, now can I get them ready?" Raven sassed, gesturing that the man yelling at her was in the way. In a way he was, she didn't have time to deal with the grunts. Once she finished the leader and he was running to the hills the others would follow.

"HEY! I don't think I like your tone!" He yelled again grabbing her arm. Gasps were heard through out the car. Raven looked at the hand with disgusted eyes, not even flinching.

" And I don't like people touching me!" BANG! he was against the door she had just walked through groaning in pain. She raised her hand and black energy spilled out, taking the bars from the luggage rail and wrapping them around her, almost too tightly. She looked at her hand.. she was struggling to control her powers. The book must have been causing an affect on her because of Beast Boy. She let out a sigh and turned her direction towards the next door. She was greeted by the other skinny man charging after her, if raven used her powers he would die with out a doubt, and she might even take some innocent. With no time to clam down her powers she decided the best action.

Bracing her self she allowed him to land a blow, but instead of inflicting injury she absorbed the power and used it to flip him over and land on top of his restrained friend, knocked out from the blast. She looked at her hand again, never more thank full to robin for all of the training sessions. She took a deep breath and got a better hold of herself, she could feel her control returning. " titan.. go."

At the front of the train was the first class car. The leader sat in the fine leather seats looking at the room. He was large, in hight and with. his gruff ruff skin were the color of an ugly clay, and his beard was poorly kept as it was uneven and out of place. His clothing was tattered too, and his leather hide trench coat was beaten and thick, it bunched up making him seem even bigger. on his tan belt was a gun holster that housed an abnormally large revolver. He lit a cigar biting down on it hard and leaving it to hang in his mouth. Smoke billowed out his nose. In the corner were the hostages, cowering in fear as they watched upon him. A deep chuckle escaped his lips, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at one of the older women. The only one who seemed not intimidated by him in fact, he couldn't help but be amused by this as the old woman glared at him with hate and confidence.

"You! Brave old hag. You seem to be the only one in this whole train not scared." He stood up, and walked over to her, crouching in front of her, never once directing the aim of his gun. "I bet you have seen how horrible this world is for years, and your mad at yourself for forgetting, the world will always be dark."

"You sir are a fool. I am simply angry that you are such."

"YOU WORTHLE-" BANG

He turned from the woman and looked at the door leading to the next car. another noise was heard along with gunfire and shouting. He grimaced as he motioned for his men. They hurried over and surrounded the door, aiming there guns for the unknown beyond it. The noises got louder and louder, until the loudest one was heard right out side the door. The me prepared themselves despite the worry in there eyes and the weakness in there knees. The door banged open and blackness over took the car.

Gunfire along with the screams of the men were heard but shortly ended. The leader stood tall and took another deep inhale of his cigar. His eyes narrowed as he tried to find something anything, but there was not a light to be found.

"In the absence of light..." he heard whispered as his head snapped back around. He was met with the dark eyes of raven. " Darkness prevails." and with that the energy that was around him started closing closer and closer to him, trapping him with in it. When the light was restored to the rest of the car the former hostages noticed the robbers piled up in a corner, with the leader bound against the wall. Raven pulled out her communicator.

"Raven calling Robbin."

"Robbin here. Whats the situation Raven?

"Train Robbery. I need 2 squad cars to arrest the assailants."

"Two? How many where there?"

"Uhh.. 42, thats counting the leader although he's like too men put together."

"Way to go Raven! Very good work. The cars are on there way now. Im glad you were there."

"Yeah me too." with that raven closed her communicator and turned towards the people still crowded up in the corner. " If they took anything you can go through there pokiest and get it back. do it soon cause there transport is coming." she turned and headed to the door.

"Miss!" said the old woman.

"yes?" raven turned around, she was a bit shorter then her. And was very elegantly dressed.

"Am I to understand that you heard the double negative?" Raven smiled.

"Of course. It was obvious."

"Not to most as it would appear." Raven smiled, she liked this woman. " I wish to thank you. As a reward, please take this."

She handed Raven a neckless but it seemed very unusual. It was silver and ingrained with designs and symbols, not usually something that the rich would carry, it hardly seemed to suit this old woman. she took the neckless and examined it. It was a silver reliquary, by the looks of the markings, and the inscriptions seemed to indicate a reverence to a patron saint.

"It contents are the salt from the tears of angles., of love and creativity, and the finger bone of saint Christopher of travel. It is sad that if you drink the tears you shall gain a wish. I have had already so many things granted to me. but you..." she took a pause and looked knowingly into ravens eyes. " you my dear need this more then me."

"I shall never abuse it, and cherish it always. thank you." Raven looked down to the reliquary. Even if the bone was real, the tears were most likely not. Sill raven saw the value in it. As she walked back to her belongings on the back car she was greeted by many happy and thankful passengers. Including the old man who she had allowed him to kiss her on her forehead. She didn't want him too, but it seemed mean to push him away. After all he had been worried for her. She sat back down as the train started moving again. She tied the neckless to her bag and leaned back, in need of some rest.


End file.
